Let's Just Get Through This Year, Yeah?
by Russia Tashi Lupin
Summary: With so many interesting classmates to deal with, Al's clan, Quidditch, Lily and Hugo being at Hogwarts and much more the Weasley Potters (And malfoy and the Scamander Twins) just want to get it though this year. With Victorie's wise advise in mind they set off for another year at Hogwarts. Please submit characters, we are accepting them now. DISCONNECTED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE


**This is your average Next Generation character insert Harry Potter fanfiction. With that being said, here is a guide to the Next Generation kiddos.**

**Teddy Lupin- 21, former Hufflepuff, he's chill and is training as a healer. Not in the story much.**

**Victorie Weasley- 7****th**** year, Gryffindor, she's Head Girl and is very sweet. She has a short patience span, and stands up for everyone and everything she believes in, and Big Sister to the school.**

**Dominque Weasley- 6****th**** year, Gryffindor, she's the rebel of the Weasleys, but is a very smart person. She's almost always in trouble due to her beliefs and standings on them. Got kicked off house team.**

**Louis Weasley- 3****rd**** year, Hufflepuff, he's Hufflepuff embodied. That means loyal, hardworking, a nice person, and doesn't mind being the little man. He doesn't like fighting but is good at it. Chaser.**

**(Miss) Molly Weasley- 6****th**** year, Ravenclaw, she is, well herself; a smart, slightly overbearing lady who prides herself in being a strong lady and her advice. Lots of people go to her for advice.**

**Lucy Weasley- 4****th**** year, Gryffindor, Lucy isn't like Molly at all. She's dirty and manner less, hangs out with all the guys, but she's smart and loyal and knows know to do her stuff properly and well.**

**Freddy Weasley-6****th**** year, Gryffindor, he'd be expected to be like his uncle, but is more like his father with his carefully planned pranks and pressures himself greatly. He's very intelligent. Beater.**

**Roxanne Weasley-5****th**** year, Ravenclaw, Roxy stays to herself and her books most of the time, but is always up for a challenge (Especially a duel). She has an urge to be better than Freddy a lot. Beater.**

**Rose Weasley-3****rd**** year, Gryffindor, She is a smart and fiery and is not afraid to be humiliated. She's like a hurricane, a terror for people on the outside and in the middle she's nice and calm. Chaser.**

**Hugo Weasley-1****st**** year, Gryffindor, he's a bit like a hobbit, seeing as he likes to eat, gossip, give people gift (normally his stuff), and to make merry. He practices his magic very hard, however.**

**James Sirius Potter-5****th**** year, Gryffindor, J.S. is a trouble maker, prankster and popular. Magic comes easily to him. He's a bit insecure about who he is. He anonymously writes stories for the Prophet. **

**Albus Severus Potter- 3****rd**** year, Slytherin, Al is a quiet boy, with a mind like a fox, cunning to get people to do things, normally for good, and **_**very **_**ambitious. Started his own clan of only the best.**

**Lily Luna Potter- 1****st**** year, Gryffindor, Lily is a little ember that keeps glowing and getting bigger, she is the light and warmth for people all around, stands up for everything and everyone that is good.**

**Scorpios Malfoy- 3****rd**** year, Hufflepuff, he is a sickly child that always has his inhaler in his chest pocket, gets bullied often, but is still a kind, hardworking kid still. He's somehow is in Al's clan.**

**Lysander Scamander- 2****nd**** year, Gryffindor, Ly is and adventurous kid who adores all wildlife, he is weird enough to rival his mum, but has the heart of a lion and loves to tell stories. Reverse Chaser**

**Lorcan Scamader-2****nd**** year, Slytherin, a conman who uses his adorable face and charm to his advantage, but is a fair guy and doesn't like snitching on people, keeps a straight face. Chaser**

**This is the form for characters you need to fill. Remember-more is better! ALSO I'd love some teacher OCs! Ask me about them!**

Name (Surname, Given name middle initial/name):

Nicknames (if any):

Gender & Sex (sex is male or female, gender is man or woman):

House (and why if firstie):

Wand (general description[If you are unsure, I'd try GreenOak's Wand Generator] ):

Patronus (Please don't have one if your character is under 3rd year, preferably 4th):

Year & Age:

Birthdate:

Blood (Pure, Half, Muggle-born):

(Optional) Quidditch? (Position and preferably style [your character might not get on the team, sorry]):

Family (a short description please):

Favorite/Least Favorite Class

Best/Worst Class:

Pet (optional):

Appearance Description:

Personality (No one is perfect. I expect a least one possible flaw):

Romance (If yes, who with? I may pick [with both parties' permission]):

Personality (I have two personality boxes on purpose. Elaborate, if you will please.):

Friends (Submit another one, pick canon, or let me pick and choose [I will ask both parties first] pick):

Enemies (See Friends):

Head boy/girl or prefect? (Only if correct year):

Special talents (Optional):

Tastes (In things and such [if not included in personality]):

What Else Should I Know?

**EXAMPLE (This character will not be used)**

Name (Surname, Given name middle initial/name): Kirkland-Wang, Leon Xiao

Nicknames (if any): HK, Leo

Gender & Sex (sex is male or female, gender is man or woman): male and guy

House (and why if firstie): Slytherin. He is cunning and ambitious, and quite the conman too. However, his brilliance is unquestioned

Wand (general description [If you are unsure, I'd try GreenOak's Wand Generator]): Oak and dragon heart-string, could be used for mass destruction, 12 inches exactly

Age & Year: 11, almost 12. 1st

Birthdate: July 1, 2002

Patronus (Please don't have your character is under 3rd year, preferably 4th): None yet

Blood (Pure, Half, Muggle-born): Pure (more or less)

Quidditch? (Position and preferably style [your character might not get on the team, sorry]): hopes to be a chaser somday

Family (a short description please[I will PM you if I want more infromantion]): His parents (Arthur Kirkland & Wang Yue) divorced shortly after Leon Xiao's birth. They are both good people who have high hopes for him. Arthur is highly respected in the wizarding world. Yue went back to China with Yong Soo, Cheng (older brothers), and Mei (younger sister). Leon Xiao also has siblings living with Arthur; Al & Matt (whom he calls the Wonder Twins), and Peter (younger brother)

Favorite/Least Favorite Class: Potions (to him, it's just like cooking)/Transfiguration (It, like, totally sucks)

Best/Worst Class: Potions/Transfiguration (only by a bit, though)

Pet (optional): He has a barn owl named Mewling.

Appearance Description: He has pale skin with a lot of acne (especially on his forehead and chin), hazel eyes, and dark hair that goes to his chin. He is very short for his age, but is proportionate enough. He also tries to stay in shape, but he's still a little chubby. He has a scar on his left arm from being pushed out of a tree when he was little.

Personality (No one is perfect. I expect a least one possible flaw): Leon Xiao is a quiet observer of the world who knows how to get what he wants, especially if the plan includes using firecrackers. He'd be more than willing to do this for other people, for a price of course. He really likes fire and loud noises. He is respectful to adults, but a bit of a bully to students. He rarely speaks, but when he does, he over uses 'like' and 'totally'. Due to his parents' nagging about getting a good job and future, he is planning to start an apothecary/traditional medicane shop right out of graduating.

Romance (If yes, who with? I may pick [with both parties' permission]): No thanks. ;)

Personality (I have two personality boxes on purpose. Elaborate, if you will please.): One of his flaws is that he is quick to judge and will keep that judgment until proven completely wrong. He bullies by offhand insults and "harmless'' pranks. He also has a thirst for success. As said before, he is quite the conman. Once he got his brother to buy bottled water from their home facuet.

Friends (Submit another one, pick canon, or let me pick and choose [I will ask both parties first] pick): Maybe J.S. Potter. You have fun finding some.

Enemies (See Friends): Scorpios Malfoy. The kid is begging to be teased. Others to, I'm sure.

Head boy/girl or prefect? (Only if correct year): Not yet…

Special talents (Optional): He is a good cook and a decent medicine man (as he'd like to be called).

Tastes (In things and such [if not included in personality]): He likes to be "metro hipster" and he loves the color red, as well as cute things. He also adores muggle technology.

What Else Should I Know? Leon Xiao goes to China every summer and talks to himself in Mandarin.

**Q&A:**

Q: Can my character be from America, Lithuania, Egypt, Thailand, New Zealand, Peru, etc.

**A: Yes! Just please inform me.**

Q: Can my character be vetoed?

**A: No, I may change some things, though I will inform you first.**

Q: Will you consult with me over most things about my character?

**A: Of course! I'll usually do it over PM. (If you are anonymous, my tumblr is hp931. If you don't have either, we'll have to find another way to communicate.)**

Q: Should I send my character via PM or comments?

**A: PM! Unless you don't have an FF/Tumblr account, then comments (I will delete the comment when I see it and have kept it.)**

Q: Can my character be an animagni/werewolf/metamorphmagus/part vela/etc.?

**A: IF you make your case about them being this, then yes, if not no. Those things are rare in the magical world, so I would prefer to only have a few. I'm sorry!**

Q: Can my character be the child of an existing canon character?

**A: If that character doesn't have any canon child, then go ahead!**

Q: What about my questions not included here?

**A: Please ask in comments.**


End file.
